Merah Muda dan Biru
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke, dari pandangan seorang Yamanaka.


AN: Setengah jam jadi ga pake edit langsung publish. Kalo salah maafin yaaa :P

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Merah Muda dan Biru

.

.

Ino menatap tangan yang terulur kearahnya, sebuah tangan milik gadis berambut merah jambu yang tersenyum lebar, lebar sekali, selebar jidatnya. Yah, oke, memang tidak sopan mengatai orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui, apalagi orang yang baru saja membantumu berdiri setelah jatuh dengan lumayan tidak elit karena terlalu fokus memperhatikan cowok ganteng. Ino baru pertama kali melihat gadis merah jambu ini, tidak terlalu cantik, tapi senyumnya hangat. Dan entah kenapa, Ino mendapat firasat bahwa mereka akan menjadi teman akrab untuk tiga tahun kedepan. Selamat datang masa SMA yang menyenangkan!

"Lihat, Sasuke itu benar-benar tampan kan, Sakura?" Bisik Ino saat mereka sedang menonton latihan klub basket sore itu. "Ah dia cool sekali, aku penasaran bagaimana wajahnya saat tersenyum, dia kan selalu memasang wajah datar seperti itu."

"Tidak akan sekeren yang kau pikirkan." Sakura memandang Ino dengan tatapan aneh. "Jumat menginap di rumahku, yuk. Orang tuaku ada pekerjaan di Suna. Aku sendirian, deh."

Ino hanya mengangguk. Sakura mungkin tidak cantik dan tidak begitu tertarik dengan fashion seperti teman-teman Ino saat SMP dahulu. Tetapi entah kenapa, Sakura merupakan teman terdekat Ino sekarang, walau tetap saja Sakura tidak akan nyambung saat diajak bicara mengenai tren busana terbaru atau semacamnya. Sakura lebih tertarik pada anime dan game, yah dua hal yang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh Ino. Lagipula, siapa yang tertarik sih pada hal yang bahkan tidak nyata seperti itu? Ino tidak pernah melihat Sakura antusias melihat cowok ganteng, tapi...

"Ya ampun Killua, imutnya!"

Ino sering sekali mendengar teriakan semacam itu dari Sakura jika mereka pergi ke toko favorit Sakura, yah Ino sendiri tidak begitu paham sebenarnya itu toko apa, hanya saja toko itu menjual peralatan yang sering Sakura sebut sebagai cosplay. Jujur, Ino tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dunia Sakura. Tetapi terkadang Ino senang saja jika Sakura mengajaknya ke toko-toko semacam itu, dari sana kadang Ino menemukan barang-barang yang fashionable menurutnya, jarang ditemukan di distro atau semacamnya.

Dan tak terasa hari Jumat pun tiba. Sepulang sekolah mereka langsung menuju ke rumah Sakura karena Ino telah membawa perlengkapannya untuk dua hari sejak berangkat sekolah. Yah, perlengkapan yang tidak perlu menurut Sakura. Menurut Sakura, yang seharusnya Ino bawa cukup sikat gigi dan pakaian dalam saja, sisanya pakai saja punya Sakura, ukuran tubuh mereka kan mirip-mirip. Tapi bukan Ino namanya jika tidak ribet.

Ino baru ingin mengambil air minum di dapur saat melihat seorang cowok dengan seragam basket SMA mereka berbaring tengkurap diatas karpet ruang TV rumah Sakura. Menurut ingatan Ino yang payah, Sakura itu anak tunggal, lalu orang ini siapa? Maling?

"Sasuke! Pulang ke rumahmu sendiri!"

Ino mendengarkan teriakan Sakura, yang sayangnya gadis merah jambu itu berteriak tepat di kuping Ino. Merasakan kupingnya sedikit berdenging, sepertinya tadi salah dengar. Sasuke? Hah? Dan Ino tidak bisa lebih terkejut saat cowok itu mengangkat kepalanya, itu benar-benar Sasuke! Dengan malas Sasuke duduk dan menatap mereka bergantian.

"Temanmu?" Sakura mengangguk. "Hai, aku Sasuke, kelas 10 SMA 1 Konoha, kau siapa?"

"Aku... Ino." Masih merasa aneh melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum, dan senyumnya benar-benar manis! Rasanya Ino ingin gigit meja sekarang! "Kita satu sekolah."

"Masa?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Daripada itu, kenapa kau bisa berada di rumahku, dengan seragam bau dan... ya ampun, kau tidak kenal Ino? Dia ketua kelasku! Kalian sering bertemu kan saat rapat perwakilan kelas?"

Sasuke menggaruk belakang telinganya, mengatakan kata-kata seperti aku lupa dan lain-lainnya diiringi teriakan Sakura yang mendadak terasa jauh lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Sasuke yang ini, berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke yang biasa aku lihat di sekolah, lupakan fakta miris bahwa dia tidak mengenalku, tetapi sikapnya, benar-benar berbeda. Jika di sekolah Sasuke adalah pangeran es yang tampan, maka disini dia terlihat jauh lebih manusiawi. Dia tetap tampan, sungguh, ketampanannya masih seperti malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi. Yang berbeda adalah, jika di sekolah sang malaikat itu terlihat seperti jatuh diatas sebuah taman yang indah, dimana burung-burung bernyanyi dengan mesranya, maka malaikat yang ini... sepertinya jatuh di selokan, gokil.

"Aku lupa membawa kunci rumah, dan kakak baru pulang nanti malam." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan pelan kearah dapur. "Aku buat spageti ya, dengan banyak tomat. Kau suka kan, Sakura? Ino juga mau, kan?"

"Itu sih kau yang suka!" Sakura mengumpat lagi mengenai bau dan keringat Sasuke, dan menyeret cowok itu dari dapur. "Mandi dulu, aku tidak mau makan spageti buatan orang jorok!"

Seperti anak kecil yang habis dimarahi ibunya, Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk dan baju ganti di kamar Sakura. Sebentar, Sasuke mau pakai baju Sakura? Ya ampun, jangan bilang sebenarnya si pangeran es itu memiliki kelainan?

"Ah, maaf ya Ino. Aku tidak menyangka si bodoh itu datang kesini saat kau di rumahku." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tetanggaku, kami sudah berteman dari kecil. Saking seringnya kesini, dia sampai meninggalkan handuk, baju, dan peralatan mandi disini."

"Kalian... seperti orang yang mau menikah saja."

"Bukan begitu!" Wajah Sakura mendadak memerah, sepertinya memang ada sesuatu. "Kami tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

"Memangnya aku bilang kalian ada apa-apa?" Ino menngoda Sakura lagi, membuat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. "Pokoknya kalau kalian menikah aku yang jadi pengiring pengantinnya, ya."

Delapan tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan sekarang Ino sedang berdiri dengan gaun putihnya. Sasuke sangat tampan, berdiri di altar dengan tuxedo yang membuat ketampanannya semakin tidak terbendung. Ino memutar bola matanya, andai semua orang disini tahu, kelakuan Sasuke di rumah sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia tunjukkan di depan banyak orang. Prilaku yang hanya diketahui sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya saja.

Ino berjalan, mendekati Sasuke yang tersenyum dingin, membuat Ino ingin tertawa, pasti sebenarnya Sasuke sedang gugup. Dan dibelakang Ino, Sakura bergandengan tangan dengan ayahnya, siap untuk diserahkan pada Sasuke selamanya. Ino tersenyum, dan mengambil posisi bersama para pengiring pengantin lainnya, saat akhirnya Sakura tiba. Dan ketika tiba saatnyaayahnya menyerahkan tangan Sakura pada Sasuke, Ino menangis dan tersenyum sekaligus. Delapan tahun yang lalu, Ino sadar bahwa hari ini akan terjadi. Yah, Sakura dan Sasuke, mereka bukan hanya sekedar tetangga.

Ah, buat si jidat lebar itu, ini bisa untuk proyek perbaikan keturunan juga sih.

.

.

Tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu!


End file.
